


[Podfic] Pour Your Love All Over Me

by deanswingsbothways, PencilSketchS



Series: Podfic Collection [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Dean Winchester, Dubious Consent, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 15:27:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2473175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanswingsbothways/pseuds/deanswingsbothways, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PencilSketchS/pseuds/PencilSketchS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's Summery: When you get down to brass tacks, Castiel is only good at one thing, and that's saving Dean Winchester. But how do you save a demon? Especially when the demon in question is using every dirty trick in the book to avoid being saved? (Warning: Dub-con, lots of incredibly filthy dialogue, a touch of smut, and a smattering of violence)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Pour Your Love All Over Me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pour Your Love All Over Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2361566) by [deanswingsbothways](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanswingsbothways/pseuds/deanswingsbothways). 



** **

**Title:** [Pour Your Love All Over Me](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2361566)

 **Author:** [deanswingsbothways](http://archiveofourown.org/users/deanswingsbothways/pseuds/deanswingsbothways)

 **Reader + Cover image:** [PencilSketchS](http://archiveofourown.org/users/PencilSketchS)

 **Pairing:** Castiel/Dean Winchester

 **Characters:** Dean Winchester, Castiel, Sam Winchester, Crowley (Supernatural)

 **Tags - Author:** Dub-con, Demon Dean Winchester

 **Tags - Reader:** Podfic, Podfic length: 30 - 45 minutes

 **Author's Summery:** When you get down to brass tacks, Castiel is only good at one thing, and that's saving Dean Winchester. But how do you save a demon? Especially when the demon in question is using every dirty trick in the book to avoid being saved? (Warning: Dub-con, lots of incredibly filthy dialogue, a touch of smut, and a smattering of violence) **  
**

 **Podfic:** (right click to save) [[Podfic] Pour Your Love All Over Me](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B9FuRpUGrv7nbTFJUl9QOThSWnM/view?usp=sharing)

(note, coverart has been added to this pod, audiofic archive links are without the coverart)

[ Audiofic Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/pour-your-love-all-over-me) and [Audiofic Archive zip](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/012014103104.zip)


End file.
